A Link to Magic
by JojoOlivia
Summary: A ZeldaxHarryPotter crossover fic: Link is sent on a mission all the way to Howarts to do what exactly? That's for you to find out, come on Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

A Link in Magic

Beta's Note: Hey everyone, I've come out of the Tonks fics to bring you a story from my good friend, Lvmj. His computers being a pain, who hasn't had that, so he couldn't post this. So I'm posting it for him. Be nice or I'll come after you, and for you evil Noobs, I eat noobs for breakfast. Alright, so I'll just put a disclaimer up and we'll be on our way eh?-Spazzy Magee

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything in here.

* * *

The bright yellow sun rose over the trees of a forest, illuminating the wooden houses below it. Strangely, all these houses were made out of large trees, one especially. This one held the suns rays longer then the others. Inside this tree house was a little blond haired boy, still sleeping under the covers. He rolled to his side, letting the covers slip off and hit the floor. The boy yawned and sat up, rubbing his blue eyes and brushing back his messy hair with his hand. He looked out a window that was beside the bed, only to face the suns bright rays. He sighed and pulled down the blinds, to block out the sun.

"I wish the sun wouldn't do that every single morning." said the boy to himself. He swung his legs over the bedside, where his brown boots lay before him. The boy had slept in his clothes, a green tunic. He slipped off the tunic and laid it on the floor. Only in his under clothes, he walked to a small table where another fresh tunic was. He slipped this one on and sat back down to put on his boots. Once his boots were securely on, he stood up and walked to the door of his house. He extended his hand to a long shaped hat, that was on a hook, and grabbed it. He placed it on his head and stepped outside, breathing in the morning scent.

From a house next to his a young girl was running out of her house towards his. " Link! Hey your awake for a change!" she yelled, running to him. Link smiled and waved back at her. "Koriri Forest never changes..." Link said quietly to himself as he jumped from the balcony that led to his room. As his feet touched the floor the girl tackled him, pushing him back against the ladder to the balcony. She looked up at Link, who was taller, then her by a few inches. "Well Link, it's been awhile since you were up this early." She smiled at him as she pushed herself off of him.

"Yeah, it has Saria. Guess something special is going to happen today." Link said, thinking on what exactly is going to happen today. It has been boring since he was no longer needed for Hyrule. Saria's fairy suddenly zoomed into view and came to Saria's ear, whispering. This caused Saria let out a sigh. "Sorry Link got to go. A Sages duty is never done." She turned around and left.

Link understood this, ever since the battle with Ganon; the Sages have been working on another Evil out in the land somewhere, but couldn't quite reach it. No one knew about Ganon, except the Hero of Time and Sages. When Link returned from the future he saw Ganondorf being hauled away to jail, saying he didn't do anything. But Link knows what he has done, or will be doing, if he was let loose. Link climbed back up into his house and entered it, sitting down in his bed. Suddenly there was a light tap on his shoulder. He stuck his hand under his mattress and took out the Kokiri sword, and rolled away from his bed, holding his sword to strike.

Three women were sitting on his bed, lightly giggling to themselves. All of them were lovely, except they all had something different. Each of them had different hair styles along with different colors. 'Why didn't I see them? Unless...' Link thought this and set his sword down and bowed.

"Please forgive me, Goddesses Din, Nayru, Farore." Link said, looking down at the wooden floor. Din was wearing a red fancy dress that matched her crimson hair. It was the same for Nayru and Farore. Seems they like to dress alike. "It is alright Link, we bare no grudge." Din said, smiling at him

"We actually need your help once again." Nayru stated, looking at him. "But we can't tell you unless we can see your face." Farore said, giggling. Link blushed lightly and stood up, looking straight at them, wondering what they had in store for him..

"You see Link, there is a evil that lurks in a place called Hogwarts. Although his evil is still unknown to us, it may cause a problem in the future for Hyrule." Din said, letting this all sink into Link

"That's where you come in Link," Nayru said "We need you to go and find this evil and try to destroy it. It is up to you as Hero of Time to keep peace here in Hyrule."

"Will you accept this, Link?" Farore asked, batting her eyes. Link of course couldn't say no, he had been itching to go on an adventure. Plus they are the Goddesses, you cant just say no to someone like them. You might live to regret it.

"Of course I accept, just when do I go?" Link asked, already packing food, water, and extra clothing in a large sack. "As soon as possible." answered Din as they all stood up from his bed. Link grabbed his Kokiri sword and strapped it onto his back. All he needed was his shield. He bent down and reached under his bed. He soon took out the Hylain shield he had kept after his fight with Ganon; sadly his Mirror shield was lost. He stood up and placed the shield over his sword. Link then turned around to face the three women, his sack slung over his shoulder. "Are you ready?" Nayru asked Link, placing a hand on his right shoulder. He nodded his head.

"Be careful young one." Farore said as she placed a hand onto his left shoulder. "We shall always be with you." Din assured as she placed a hand on his head, lightly. As the three Goddesses concentrated on Link, his body started to glow. In a bright flash Link disappeared from sight, only leaving dust behind.

Link opened his eyes; the first thing to come into view was a bird flying towards him. When Link didn't feel the solid ground under his feet, or rather a rush of air coming from beneath, he looked down. He then realized he was up in the air. His hat was blown off of him and acted as a parachute, lingering up in the air. How could they have made this mistake? Link then began to fall down to a building below. He braced for impact as the building drew closer. He landed with a loud thud, making a few cracks on the roof.

"Next time, I bring something soft for me to land on." Link said as his hat floated down and landed on his face. He let out a sigh and stood up, putting on his hat correctly. Link turned around, hearing a strange roar. He peered over the side of the building to see fast moving objects and people wearing strange clothing, some even had their hair spiked up. Link was dumfounded as he saw this. He took a seat and let out a groan. 'What were those strange beasts?' Link pondered for a bit and suddenly realized what the Goddesses left out a very important detail.

"Where am I?"

* * *

BN: Alrighty then, read and review people read and review. Pretty please? Lvmj's new and needs encouragement people! Pretty pretty please, I'll give you a cookie. Any flames for mechanical or spelling errors are to me. Anything about the story to Lvmj, have fun!

–Spazzy Magee and Lvmj


	2. Chapter 2

A Link in Magic

Spazzy Magee: Back again, this chapter just introduces Harry into the story. Review please!

* * *

"Harry! Wake up!" A woman said from the first floor of the house, yelling to a young boy who was already awake. This Harry had black messy hair that covered his forehead. If one were to look closer they would see a lightning shaped scar, a scar of legend some would say. A curse maybe? Harry was still in his pajamas, sitting on the side of a bed that once belonged to his cousin, Dudley. Speaking of his cousin, Dudley was banging on Harry's door.

"Hey, mom told you to get up! It's time to make us some breakfast." Dudley yelled and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry let out a sigh and stood up from his bed and looked out the window next to it. Beside the window was a snowy white owl, Hedwig, his only friend while he was staying with his so-called family.

"Just one more week until Hogwarts. Just one more." Harry said, wishing the week was over already. 'Best get dressed.' he thought. Harry spotted his clothes laying down at the foot of his bed. A plain white shirt, blue jean pants, and white socks. His shoes were in the far corner. He quickly shed his pajamas and slipped on his shirt. He stood on one foot as he placed his socks on. On the second sock he stumbled to the ground, groaning.

"Real graceful Potter." Harry said to himself, succeeding in his attempt to put on his sock. He stood up and grabbed his pants, pulling them on over his shorts. He then went to the corner and slipped on his shoes, which were already tied since they were slightly bigger than needed. He opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him. Harry then trotted down stairs and into the kitchen.

Harry stood against the counter, surprised that somebody got out all the ingredients for him for a bacon and egg omelet: A carton of eggs, Salt & Pepper, cheese of course, and a spatula. The pan was already on the stove, with the fire on under it. "Some one is nice today." Harry said aloud. Maybe he was going to have a good day for a change.

"Boy! Get on with our egg!" Vernon snapped, sitting at the table with his nose in the paper. This was Harry's Uncle. Then again, maybe he was going to have a bad day, just like all the others. 'He probably wanted me to get this done quicker and put out all of the stuff.' Harry thought as he prepared the eggs.

Little spills here and there and a couple of good eggs dropped, which were quickly picked up, Harry made three omelets. Although they didn't look good, heck they certainly look bad to eat; the Dursleys had their breakfast.

Harry slowly ate his toast and soon picked up the empty plates and glasses that were once filled with orange juice. Harry turned on the sink and quickly washed the dishes, hoping to go back to his room, away from the Dursleys. But something better was about to happen. Harry stuffed the dishes back to where they were taken out. It was already ten o'clock; the day was almost half over.

Harry let out a sigh and went up to his room. He opened the door and closed it, plopping himself on his bed. Harry didn't know it but his school trunk was at the foot of his bed, his stuff already in it. Books, his wand, and the cloak his dad gave him, and many of his other magical items. Hedwig was sitting on it, in the cage of course, pecking at the sheets. Harry turned his head to look at his owl.

"Why are you right there?" he asked the owl absent mindedly, feeling slightly dumb for asking a creature that couldn't talk. Harry quickly stood up from his bed, looking around his room for an intruder. Instead he saw Professor Dumbledore in his doorway, nearly making Harry jump a foot out of his skin.

He still looked the same, down to his long white beard and sparkling eyes under the half moon spectacles. Dumbledore started to walk towards Harry, "Hello Harry, always a pleasure. But under circumstances we shall need to be quick. That's why I set the breakfast for you, and had your trunk packed." He stood in front of Harry, shaking his hand, Glad to see you're still alive. Harry shook back, but he was confused. Why did Dumbledore do all this stuff? And what circumstances is he talking about? Unfortunately, Harry will not find out yet.

"Good to see you also, Professor. But why-" Harry had no time to finish as Dumbledore walked past him and towards the window. "Sorry Harry but now is not the time. We need to place you in safer conditions." Dumbledore said, interrupting Harry. Once again, Harry wanted to get a straightforward answer from the Headmaster. But sadly Harry would have to wait, again.

"Where are we going, Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore, while he was looking out the window for something. "Ah, they are here." Dumbledore said, backing up to reveal a very familiar blue car. Floating, blue car to be exact.

"Hello Harry, Dumbledore said you needed help." Fred, or George, Weasley told him, driving the car. "So we're here to help." George, (or Fred) Weasley continued. Peering over his twin to look at Harry. Harry smiled but his eyes widened. "But it's broad daylight outside!" George and Fred's eyes twinkled, much unlike Harry's did.

"Well then you should get a move on." Dumbledore said casually, flicking his wand that made Harry's trunk and owl fly out the window and into the back seat of the car with a heavy thud that bounced the flying car. The Headmaster pushed Harry himself out of the window, only to be saved by the car. Unfortunately he hit his own trunk and slid to the car floor.

"Now go! Harry, I will see you at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. With that said they took off in the car, going above the clouds. Much to their luck, it was cloudy today. Harry got up from the car floor and sat in the seat, picking up Hedwig and placing the cage on the trunk.

"So Harry, how was your summer?" Fred asked looking back at him. "Ours is swell so far." George said, also looking back. Harry smiled lightly; he was finally out of that cursed house.

"It was okay, to say the least. But I...Fred! Pay attention to the road, uh sky!" Harry yelled at Fred, pointing to a flock of birds going towards them. Fred looked back and gave a yell, causing George to look ahead and yell also. Fred quickly turned the car wheel, causing the car to turn sharply around the frightened birds. Fred quickly got the car steering forward and looked out of the widow at the birds. "Bloody birds! Next time fly lower!" Fred yelled at them. He got back into the car, grumbling.

* * *

Spazzy Magee: You know I've got to go back to school tomorrow I would love it if you left a pretty review for Lvmj. It would make my summer! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Link sat there, on the same darn roof, staring at the same darn sky. He let out a sigh. So far, to Links guess, the creatures that made the loud roar sound are called "Keers" or something like that. The boy let out a small sigh and dug into his sack of goodies. There, he found his famous Hook Shot and Hero's Bow, two items Link thought to have lost. It seemed the Goddesses of his world snuck these in here. Link smiled at the gifts.

"Alright, lets see. Maybe I can use my Hook shot and hook on to something that can get me off of this accursed roof!" Link took aim and was about to pull the trigger when an idea struck his head. "But if I am seen, especially when I am going from roof to roof, I could cause some problems." He then tried to think of another solution but found none.

"Ah! Curse my luck! Am I ever going to get off this roof!" In frustration, he laid back on his back, his sack beside him.

Once again, he heard that same roar instead it was higher up. Link scanned the skies and saw the blue beast in the sky, partially hidden in the clouds. "Looks like my luck is about to go soaring." He held up his Hook Shot and fired.

Up in the air, Harry was scanning the sky for any birds, on Fred's order. But Harry didn't mind, he would do anything to contain himself to fling out of the car door right now. He was bored out of his mind. "It's a long way to their house, I should have brought something to read." Harry thought.

"Hey Fred, how long do you think we can land at Mrs. Weasley's house?" Fred was about to turn around but George pushed his head back to the sky. George instead looked back.

"About an hour or two. Why not take a nap, get your mind off things." George said, yawning himself at the idea of sleep. This was not possible for young Harry, he wanted to talk to Dumbledore about why would he need to go to a safer place. It just didn't make sense.

Suddenly, a loud chain like sound came buzzing in the air. All three males looked at each other to see if they were making the noise. Instead, they slowly looked down at the car floor. It grew louder and louder until a metal arrow punctured the metal and pierced the ceiling of the car and hooked itself onto it.

"What the bloody hell is that thing!" Fred exclaimed as the car jerked back. "Is that thing pulling us!"

Link smiled at the direct hit on the beast. "Now to just pull my self to it." Before he could hit the trigger again, he slid forward on the rooftop then stopped. Link just stood there; "I think I made a bad decision."

As he muttered those words the blue beast again pulled him. Link pulled with all his might, but couldn't stop the dragging. He then skidded to the edge of the roof. "Ok, now I regret this." He was then pulled off his feet, along with his bag of supplies.

Fred was grounding the pedal into the car as he tried to lose the hitch hiker that clamped itself onto their car. "Who is this guy? Is this person after Harry?" George asked.

"Shut up about that! Dumbledore said not to speak about that!" Fred said, whispering at George hurriedly. Thankfully for their sakes, Harry didn't pick up anything he was too busy looking at the chain now in front of him that came so close to hitting his head. That would keep someone busy for a while.

Fred was now coming up to some buildings. "We'll just use the building to get this guy off." George looked at his brother with a dumfounded look. "Great." was all he said.

Link was dangling off the end of his Hook Shot, wishing he could kill the darn beast. So far, he had latched his sack of goodies onto it. Now he just needed to concentrate getting up to the beast. Link tried to pull himself up by the trigger, but thought about it. He was moving side-to-side way to fast and might risk unhooking the hook.

"Well, better to just re-." Link stopped his sentenced when brick buildings came his way. "This just isn't my day." Link scanned the building for anything to grab on. Nothing. Nothing except a window. Link took in a deep breath as he came closer to the window. He then jumped.

Harry saw the chain began to dangle more freely. George looked at it. What ever the chain was pulling seemed to just drop or something. "Was there really someone on the end of that chain?" Harry thought. Fred began to ease off the pedal and began to drive more calmly. "I wonder what the hell it was." Fred said, a huge smile on his face.

Link came crashing through the glass window, rolling on the ground and knocking over a table, which gladly had nothing on it. Link sat up and looked around the room he broke into to. There, at the far side of the room, stood a family of four. A grown man and woman, with a small boy and girl. All of them had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Why are their faces like that?" Link thought in his head as he stood up and dusted himself off, plucking a shard of glass from his tunic. Well they would be shocked if a person came flying through the window on a tall building. They were just thinking how the world he got up there! Suddenly, a scratch like sound came from the hollow wall on Links left. It was the Hook Shot! But it was higher up then where Link was. Link then looked at the family once again. "Sorry about your window, there was some trouble outside." With that Link ran out the door and closed it. Outside he met the stairs to this building and started climbing them, until he could hear the scratch from his level. He bolted into another room and scanned the area.

There was only one redheaded girl there. He gave one nod to her, signaling he was not going to hurt her. Hearing the scratching noise again Link dashed at the other end of the room where the sound was coming from.

He then saw another window.

He mentally cursed at the risk of having to plunge through another window. But thankfully the red-headed girl, who seemed around his age, opened the window. She of course didn't want any broken windows today. "Thanks." was all Link said as he jumped head first out the window, just in time to catch the end of the Hook Shot. Link breathed a heavy sigh as he clung to his Hook Shot. He slipped his foot into the grasp where the trigger was. He then balanced himself by holding the chain. Today is going down to be the worst day this week.

In the car, Harry saw the chain straighten. Whatever that was off of the chain had now got back on. George noticed this as well as he looked at it.

"Well, this bugger is a trouble maker." George said as he looked out the window.

* * *

AN: sorry about the long over-due on this chapter. But since school is out, should be more updates. I really hope you can follow the change from one point to the other. From Link to the car ride. Special thanks to Spazzy, with her this story couldnt even exist. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry that last one was short. Hopefully this one meets every ones needs. Trying to put some humor in this fic. Once again, special thanks to Spazzy Magee.

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Chapter Four

Harry awoke by the squawking of birds. Birds! With that one thought Harry opened his eyes to see the whole car was engulfed in a flock of seagulls. Fred was hunched over the wheel, obviously mad at the encounter.

"I...really...really despise birds of any kind. Especially the ones that make an annoying noise." Fred said. Instantly, Hedwig began hooting loudly at him, until the owl pinched his last nerve.

Fred slammed his foot onto the brake, causing the car to stop with a jolt. Neither of them heard the sound of metal scraping off the bottom of the car. "George, you drive."

Link let out a depressing sigh as he held onto his Hook Shot. "Now why did I hook onto this creature? Oh yes, to escape from a simple roof top." A simple roof was all that it was. Concrete, some metal around the rims. "But now I am in the middle of an ocean!'

It was true. The creature called a Keer had taken him across the ocean, to where ever its destination lies. To further Links torment, a large metal object fell onto his head. Link didn't bother catching the thing as he rubbed his head of the pain. "Did that thing just lay a...no, no way!" Link let out a sigh and just thanked the Goddesses that it wasn't warm and sticky.

Then something greeted Links eyes. "Land! Finally we get to land. Maybe I can get off this beast once it lowers itself." But as they went closer, something was wrong. Terribly wrong. It seemed the beast was loosing its strength as it made weird noises coming from the front. "Is it dying?" asked Link.

In the car, all eyes turned to the pilot George. "Hey, I didn't do anything!" As the car neared a forest it went into a nose dive toward it.

"Step on the brake George! Step on it!" Harry and Fred yelled at George. But as George stepped on it, nothing happened.

"Your not doing it right!" Fred declared and started stomping on the brake. "Oh hell, grab onto something!" As the boys clung onto what ever they can lay their hands on, the metal chain began to shake until it retracted from the car.

"I'd better pull this thing out of here before I get trampled under the beast!" Link said as he pulled his Hook Shot free of the Keer. He Began to fly up in the air, higher then the beast, but still falling the same. Links idea to survive was not a good one.

He was planning to grab onto the branches of the trees and swing up wards until he landed somewhere along another tree. But this would mean messing up his hands. He couldn't Hook Shot a tree, risk pulling his own arm off at the rate he was falling. All in all, Link was in deep trouble.

"Okay Link, you will live through this. Just be sure too..." As Link said this, the Keer began to hit the trees. As the Keer hit the trees, it cleared the branches away from Link. Too bad for Link that he was falling right behind the car. "I hate my job." was all Link could say.

Harry and the twins slammed into each other as they hit the ground forcefully. Harry was the first to lift up his head.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Harry asked his two friends up in front. Both of their air bags had exploded open, their faces inside them.

"Just peachy." Came their muffled answer. The twins pulled their heads out for air, and were granted it. "Things can't get much worse now. Cant they?" George asked.

Suddenly something hit their car from the back. The ceiling of the car gave in as the boys ducked to the bottom of the car to avoid it. All eyes turned to George.

"Never, say that again." Harry and Fred said in unison. The car began to rock as a body fell from the top of the car to the ground. They all ducked to the ground again.

"Hey, Harry, check it out. It fell on your side and our doors are crushed in." Even though Harry thought they could easily kick open their doors, he took hold of the handle and opened the door. There, in front of him, was a young male, dressed in oddly torn green clothes. But what amazed Harry that the male opened his eyes. Surly he couldn't have survived a fall like that; he hit the car for goodness sake!

"It's okay guys, seems we found our hitchhiker." Fred and George peered out the window.

"So your the bugger that latched onto our car?" George said as he climbed out the window. When questioned, the male quickly spoke up. But the strange thing is, they couldn't understand him! This is going to be tough.

"We...don't...understand...you! Fred and George said slowly and loudly.

"I said I am sorry for killing your animal!" Link said loudly. "Why can't they understand me?" Link thought. It was then he felt a painful sting on his left hand. The Tri-Force was reacting.

"Guess this thing grants me other things then Courage. Languages? I bet it saved me from the fall, must be. Still, that fall hurt like none other." Link said aloud.

Harry looked at him. "Well, it seems we can't understand him, but he understands us."

"How do you know that Harry?" Fred asked.

"Well, you two have a dumb look on your face while this guy looks calm." Harry explained. Fred and George seemed to nod at this.

They continued but something clicked in their heads. "Hey!" They both said to Harry, but he was talking to Link.

"That right there is Fred...I think. And the other one is named George. They can be a bit childish at times, but they are great once you get to know them. And my names Harry." Harry extended his hand for a shake. Link grasped his hand firm and shook it.

"Link." the stranger said to them. Obviously it was his name. Suddenly, there were rustles in the bushes to their right. Fred looked at George. "George, what kind of forest is this?" They all began to realize that many of the trees didn't have any leaves on them.

"A Dead Forest." Link said. Although the guys had no clue to what he actually said, they knew what he meant from the sound of his voice.

Trouble was coming.

"Everybody, back in the car!" Fred ordered. George was the first to head in as he dove right threw the window, quickly followed by Fred. Harry quickly opened his door, Link hot on his heels followed.

A monstrous beast like warthog came bustling out of the bushes and up to them. "Meat! I smell fresh meat!" It said as it slammed against the already beaten up car.  
Link just stared at this creature. He slowly pointed to the creature and looked at Harry.

"Did that sausage just speak?" Link couldnt believe it! An animal actually spoke! Harry just nodded his head, guessing at what Link had said. The creature continued to ram into the car until it flipped over. The boys where turned upside down and onto their backs. Harry's stuff didn't help either as it landed on them. The warthog once again tilted them up and continued this until they came to a cliff.

Once their senses came back to them, they all looked at the beast, which actually had a smile on his face! Then they looked at their position.

Fred, George, Harry, Link, and Hedwig all shook their heads NO at what the warthog was about to do.

But the warthog nodded YES.

The warthog knew he couldnt get to them while they were in the car. So what better way to get food out of a metal container? To destroy the container of course! With one mighty thrust, the warthog sent them flying over the cliff.

* * *

Beta Note: I don't know about you all but that was my favorite chapter, nice job Lvmj. See you laters all! R&R, it is good for you! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

  
The Kokiri Forest was alive with excitement and fear at the news of Link missing. They were searching high and low for their missing Kokiri friend. Even Mido got up and helped with the search.

Saria, however, remained calm and sat in her house. She was one of the few people who knew what happened to him and about his mission. But, what she didn't know was that the news of Links disappearance reached the deepest and furious part of the Kokiri forest. Only were the strong was said to survive.

There, a shadow was lurking in the shade of a long dead tree, his red eyes glowing lightly. This was the so-called twin brother of the legendary hero. But make no mistake on disproving this fact, for he really is the brother of the legendary hero.

You see, it all started at the beginning of the war. Two babies were born on a night to remember. Fire stormed through out their little village as the enemy crowded the streets, tossing lit torches into their homes. The father had instructed the mother to take one baby and run. But the thing was, the mother was badly hurt after the birth. She knew she would die soon. But, summoning her courage, she took off with their baby named Link. While the father held the baby called Derrick. Sadly, as soon as the mother left the village, one large man stormed into the home. The father tried his best to defend his life and the baby's also. But he was slain. The evil man came up to the new born and smiled. The man that had slain the father would be the future ruler of a league of female warriors.

"I think its time to visit an old friend." The shadow said. "She would be happy to see me again." He laughed and headed for the Forest Sages home.

Saria was refilling a pot of water that had some flowers Link had picked for her the day before he left. She had heard the sounds of footsteps coming into her house. She thought it was a friend of hers.

"How can I help yo-" Before she could finish, she felt a hand grasp her neck and push her to the wall. But it wasn't a heavy push one would normally do to hurt its victim. Then a dagger was pierced through the wood of her own home, inches beside her head.

"Hello once again Saria, miss me?" The intruder said softly into her ear. Saria just frowned, knowing that voice.

"What do I owe this horrible visit from you, Derrick?" Saria didn't bother with answering his question. Which didn't bother Derrick at all. He knew she didn't like him very much, but he just couldnt help himself to just annoy her from time to time.

Derrick took the dagger out from the wood and held it by his side. "I need information on the whereabouts of my brother, Link." As he said this he made his way to Saria's table, taking a seat on it.

Saria turned around to face him, glaring at Derrick with such hateful eyes. If looks could kill, Derrick would have made a nice red coat of color in her house.

"Now what makes you think I am going to tell you that?" Saria yelled at him, stomping her foot on the wooden floor.

Derrick only laughed at her. "He is my family, and you know, family must stick together. I only want what is best for my twin." There was no comfort in his voice, only a threat. He took an apple from her fruit bowl and tossed it in the air a few times.

But Saria wouldn't be pushed around so lightly. She walked up to Derrick and took the apple away from him. 'Listen, Derrick, leave Link alone! He is a good and kind soul. Unlike yours!" Derrick just shrugged and slipped off the table.

"I didn't know you felt so...loving about him." Derrick said as he circled her.

"I...I do not!" Saria shot back.

This was just the distraction he needed. Derrick quickly thrust his whole right hand to her and grasped her face.

"Forgive me Forest Sage." Derrick whispered as Saria quickly lost consciousness. He gently laid her on the floor and placed both index fingers on the temples of her head.

"This should help me find you, Link." He closed his eyes.

Inside Sarias head, he saw the plan. "An evil force?" Derrick thought in his own head. He then saw the portal that Link was sent through into their world. One problem is, it would drop anything at a random spot in that dimension.

Derrick laughed, picturing Link falling from the sky into a large ocean somewhere in that world. "That would make my day anytime." Suddenly, a piece of important information sprung up in his head. The Portal was still open. It seems the barrier was not closed, on the possibility that Link would need help.

"Well..." Derrick began as he broke the connection with Sarias mind. "Link would be getting all the help he will need." He laughed as he exited Sarias home and started up to Links.

When he entered Links home, he frowned. "My brother doesn't clean too well." Links home wasn't the tidiest in the area. Heck, you might as well call it a Drop and Leave Junk shop. Derrick then spied a thin line of light, poking out into the air. "This must be it." Derrick thought as he reached out to touch it.

In an instant, he was gone.

Rush hour traffic is one of the ugliest times of the day. "Will you hurry up! Some people have a job, you know!" A man said from his red sports car. He had just bought it. "Stupid people now a days." He then stuck his head out the window. "Come on!" He honked his horn. "Move it! "

Suddenly, something connected with the top of his new car. Something that was hard but soft. The man slowly got out of his car to see a young male standing on the car. "Who are you!" Derrick looked at the man. "Where am I? Speak!" Derrick quickly pulled out a darkened image of the Kokiri Sword and held it to him.

The man just yelled and ran.

Derrick laughed. "This world is full of spineless creatures!"

"Freeze!" A man shouted in odd blue clothing, pointing a small metal object at him.

"Freeze? Now what kind of command is that?" Derrick raised his sword to strike at the man, but the small metal object suddenly exploded and Derrick was sent back. Luckily, he had just taken out his shield from his back.

"That man…is so dead." Derrick quickly jumped up to his feet. Only to have more men and women in blue clothing, aiming those metal objects at him. "Oh no."

"I will not ask you again, freeze you punk!" The cop said, once again pointing his gun at him. But the boy only spook in harsh and quick words in an unknown language. "What did he say?" They then saw the boy make a great leap over the sports car as a large blue object made its way to them.

"Bomb!" With that one word said, the cops scattered, an explosion was soon heard. Derrick smiled at his accomplishment and began walking. That was until a large creature came roaring up in front of him. "What now!" People in blue and black armor came pouring out of the creature.

"S.W.A.T. Team, don't move!" Larger guns were pointed at the strange boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Derrick quickly dove into the red creature that he had landed on, as a barrage of objects came at him. So he threw a couple of bombs at them "So what? The creature was humming." Derrick thought. He then pushed a rectangular metal object, the creature suddenly moved.

"Whoa, so this is how you control this beast?" He smiled at stepped on it. The creature jerked and quickly caught up to speed, making the men in blue armor move and duck out of the way. Derrick then noticed he was heading for a building. "Oh no! Turn you stupid beast! Turn!" He then grabbed the circular object that was in front of him. The beast turned!

"Okay, seems I got this down." The problem was, he was heading for the blue people again, which were firing their strange metal magic at him, breaking the creatures eyes. Derrick had ducked onto the side. "Curse them!"

Suddenly, in Derrick's hand, a small ball of dark energy formed, courtesy of Ganon. With that he released it onto the group of people. It exploded, sending them a few feet away from where the blast occurred. "That should teach them a lesson!" He turned his attention on where the creature was going.

Which was heading right into a building that had the symbol "NATIONAL BANK" written on it. Derrick didn't know what it meant; all he cared about was how he was going to stop! He didn't have time to turn the creature either!

"Link is so going to pay when I find him!" The creature and him went straight into the building, the wall instantly crashed down onto the creature as Derrick rolled out of the creature. He limped out and rested against the remaining wall. The people in the bank screamed in fear as they saw the car crash into the wall. "Run! Out of the bank!" A man said as they all started to rush to the doors of the building, leaving the male that had lost control of the sports car.

Derrick had walked over and slumped over a counter that had green paper on it. What is this? He held it up and inspected it. Faces of men were on it, also numbers that read 100,000 on it. He took a look around and saw a mess of them all over. This must be important or something. He quickly stuffed his pockets full of rolls of paper and stood up, just to see the men in blue and black armor.

"Oh..." Before he could finish, Derrick dropped down to hear the metal hit the wall in front of him. Derrick then brought out another bomb, only smaller. He raised his hand as a small spark of fire lit the bomb.

"Better run!" He threw the bomb over the counter. He heard shouts as the bomb exploded. "Now's my chance!" Derrick took his chance and dove right through the bank window, only to hit bars.

"Ow, what in the world?" Derrick, with a couple of swipes of his sword, cut the bars clean off the window. He climbed out of the bank, just as it came down. "I better hide…" Derrick said as he ran off to another store.

A clothing store to be precise.

"Welcome to Big Scott's clothing store sir!" A cheerful girl said behind a desk. "What can we get you?" Derrick took a look at her. She was pretty she had a fair figure, brown hair, brown eyes. The usual girl you would see. 'Oh my, your ears!'

Derrick felt his ears and looked at hers. They were obviously different. "What about my ears?" Derrick asked, insulted. But the girls face was covered with confusion. "Anyway, men's clothes are over there." The girl said, pointing to her left. Derrick nodded in thanks as he scanned the clothes rack.

A few minutes later, Derrick had picked out five pairs of black shirts, five pairs of black slacks, black socks, and a, what they call here, a backpack. The girl looked at him and started to count up the money. "You must sure like black."

When she was done, she looked at the price. "That would be...964 dollars and 70 cents." The girl smiled and looked at him. Now Derrick didn't know this, but he picked out the nicest clothing they had in the store. "That's outrages!" Derrick said, grumbling as he took out a ruby bag, He then held up five silver rubies to her. "Sorry sir, I can't take those." She didnt think they were real. Derrick grumbled but thought back at the green paper. He flashed out a 100,000-dollar bill and gave it to her.

The girls face was priceless!

Derrick, seeing that he was right, started to pack everything but one of each pair of clothing. He went to a room and changed, put his old clothes, except his hat, into the bag. He also put his sword in there, so he wouldn't be noticed. He placed the pack over his shield and stepped out.

"Thank you sir! Here is your change!" The girl said as she handed him his change.  
Derrick took it with out a word and smiled at her. She blushed and looked away to the small TV that was on right now. There, it showed Derrick, but not a clear picture of his face. He was wanted! She let out a gasp as she saw the bright words wanted flash on the TV.

But when she looked up, he was gone. Derrick had slipped out of the store unnoticed.

* * *

Screaming. That was all that was heard as they all fell from the cliff. "What are we going to do?" George yelled out as he tried to start the engine to the car. 

"I don't know!" Fred shouted as he started to bang on the top of the car. He was currently on it, much like the others. Harry then got an idea. He pulled out his wand and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The whole car stopped, but just for a second before it started to fall again. "Try it again Harry!" the twins roared, looking for their wands.Once they found them, they all shouted at the same time the magic words.But again the car only stopped for seconds as the car fell more to earth.

Link then looked out the window. "Here goes nothing..." Link said as he whispered his own spell. A gust of wind suddenly blew from underneath the car, sending them to the floor instead of on the ceiling. But they were still falling at a dangerous rate, even with Links Wind power. So the other three kept on saying their spell as Link continued on his.  
After what seemed like hours, roughly around six or seven minutes, they eventually landed on a wet land area.

Seemed they floated over onto a beach of some sort. They all piled out of the car and crashed onto the ground, feeling relieved. "Are we safe yet?" Fred asked as they all stood on their feet. Suddenly they heard a monstrous roar, followed by a light tremor that echoed into the ground. That Warthog was coming for them, and their car was in no shape to get into again.

Link slipped out his sword while the others held out their wands. "Lets teach this beast a lesson!" Harry yelled out as the Warthog came thundering out of the trees. Link was the first to react by charging the beast. He jumped over it, slashing his blade into the back of the monster. It didnt cut deep, but it sure hurt the beast. Then all the three wizards pointed at the wound on its back. "Reducto!" They all yelled out as the magic hit the beast, sending some flesh on the ground.

"You will pay!" The Warthog said as it charge to them. They all yelled out their same attack, but it didnt seem to effect its skull of the beast as the blast just bounced off. The wizards dove out of the way as the Warthog hit the car at such great power. All the doors to the car fell off, the windows shattered, and finally, the wheel of the car gently fell off.

Before the beast could get up again, Link took this chance to go to Harry. "Harry!" That was all Harry understood from Link.

"Link, I can't understand you!" Harry said as he pointed his wand at the Warthog. George and Fred were currently dueling with the Warthog. Link let out an annoying sigh and put his left hand on Harry's head. "Toss me to the Warthog!" His words rang hard into Harry's mind as Harry nodded saying he understood. But still shaking his head at the ringing in his ears.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry said as he lifted Link up and with a wave of his wand, threw him to the beast. Link held his sword to the beast and drove it into the warthog's head. Link let go of the sword, not wanting his body being pulled by it when it stuck into the Warthog. Instead he fell on top of it.

"Link, are you alright?" Fred said all three of them walked up to Link and the dead Warthog. Link looked up.

"Just peachy...speaking of food, who's hungry? Although they didnt know what he said, they could tell from his eyes as Link looked at the pig with hunger.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven   
  
Derrick let out a groan of annoyance as he saw his face on a miniature screen of some sort. He was soon walking, seeing men in blue questioning people that they had seen him walking around town. "They wont let up!" Derrick said as they spotted him.

"There he is! Get him!" The police recognized him of his hat.

"I knew I should have stuffed it in the bag!" Derrick said as they opened fire once more at Derrick, who had turned the corner.

A sizzling sound ran under the officers as the bomb exploded, sending them a few feet back. Lucky for them, it wasn't a lethal bomb. Then again, what bomb isn't lethal?  
Derrick jumped over a dumpster as the men in blue armor went around him. "Finally, I lost those people." he breathed out. "Man, Link, you are so going to pay for the trouble I am in. Just for finding your sorry butt!"

Night was beginning to fall; the numbers of the Police began to dwindle. Derrick meanwhile had taken a small nap behind the dumpster. He didnt care where he was, he was so darn tired! A cat searching for food in the garbage soon woke him up.

"I was out for this long?" Derrick questioned himself as he got to his feet and stepped out of the alley. He had the unwelcoming feeling of being watched as he looked around. The hilt of his sword stuck out of his pack, so it would be easy to access it, if the time came.

As Derrick walked, the lamps behind that illuminated the street strangely began to die out. His pace quickened as the lights dimmed out. He soon started to run. "What's going on?" He said to himself as he hit a brick wall to a store. On it was the only light on in the whole street. Not even the buildings had light.

Three hooded figures stepped out of the shadows and approached him. One was skinny, a little too skinny. Another was short but had some build to it. The other though, it was different. It seemed deformed some how as his right arm hung down to long and his left was obviously too short.

"What do you three want?" Derrick asked. But the three didnt seem to know what he was talking about.

"The demon boy seems to not be from around here." the short one said.

"No matter, we must take him to our Lord." The deformed one said as he neared Derrick and raised a skinny stick to him.

Derrick almost wanted to laugh. "You plan on beating me with a stick? Ha!" He then withdrew his sword and shield from his back. The three-cloaked people backed away. But the skinny one dared to get closer.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble, just come with us." It was a female. But Derrick was skeptical.

"I don't trust the tone in your voice, girl." Suddenly, the short one came out from behind the girl, holding a stick too.

"Crucio!' the man yelled. Derrick of course didnt think much of it as he raised his sword. But then he felt a pain start from his chest. It quickly spread through his body as he felt his sword leave his hands and hit the ground below.

"What did you do to me?" Derrick gasped as he tried to stand up, only to be pushed back down from the pain within.

"This one talks in a strange language! Maybe he understands the word Curse." the short one said as he laughed. The woman smirked and bent down to Derricks level. She then grabbed his head, along with his hat, and hoisted him up by his hair.

"Now be a good little boy, and you wont have to die today. Got it?" she said as she slammed his head back into the gravel. Derrick spit out blood and tried once again to stand.

"He is resisting." The deformed one whispered as he stared down at him. The short one was holding his wand with both hands now.

"It wont be so easy to take me!" Derrick said as he grabbed his sword and threw it was all the remaining energy he had at the short one.

But the sword didn't even come close to the short one as it went by his side, clanging on the ground behind them.

"Ha! A desperate action from a desperate boy!" the short one exclaimed. But his cheerfulness quickly disappeared as a small explosion sounded as bits and pieces of his wand flew to the ground. Seems he wasn't aiming at him.

Using this small distraction, Derrick ran at the small one, leaped up, and kneed him in the face. They both crashed to the ground below, Derrick rolling and picking up his sword in the process.

"How can he have that much energy left in him?" the woman asked as she raised her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" a voice rang out as a glow escaped the wand and headed for Derrick. He barely had enough time to dive out of the way and hide behind a parked car. The blast sent chunks of metal screaming across the ground.

"What are you doing?" The woman said to the deformed man. He was the one that shot it at him. "Lord Voldemort said to bring him back alive!" She then pointed to the car with her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The car suddenly flipped over Derrick as he sprawled out from under it.

Derrick, surprisingly, was smiling. "What was that attack you did on me earlier?" He asked at the deformed one.

Even though the deformed one didnt know was he said personally, he had a feeling of what he was asking. "One of the Three Unforgivable Curses. You already received two out of the three." The deformed one raised his wand, apparently going to let loose the final Curse.

"Before you do anything…" Derrick said as he held his sword behind him in a striking pose. His sword emitted a glow, familiar to the Avada Kedavra. "Lets see how you fair against your own attack!" He then began to swipe his sword upwards, making sparks as the sword collided against the ground.

"Avada Kedavra!" Instead of the normal form the attack takes when released from a wand, it took a circular spiked energy as it flew at the deformed one.

But it suddenly went off course and hit the short one. The spiked circle went threw the smallest man, sending him into a dark alley. The woman was stunned at the attack, the deformed one, oddly, wasn't.

"He should be killed." he said as he looked to where the short one was at.

"Pity." He then looked back at Derrick, but he had run when he had the chance.

"Lets get out of here, bring his body with us. Then go report of what we just saw. Our Lord will be...interested in this little event that took place."

Meanwhile, Derrick had taken off when he saw his chance. He had stopped running for a while, catching his breath as he sat on a bench. "Who were those guys?" he asked knowing there wasn't anyone around.

"Death Eaters." A harsh voice said as Derrick tensed up and looked around, seeing three oddly clothed people in front of him.

"Great, just what a I need. More trouble." He quickly took out his sword.

"Calm down, we are not your enemy. We are part of the Ministry of Magic. We know someone released two of the Three Curses, and you it seems they led straight to you, my friend." a rather cheerful woman said. Derrick wasn't quite sure if he should trust them.

"Three Curses? The others back there used something like that, why were they called that?" Derrick asked. Only to meet a look of confuse on the woman's face.

"Um, what did he say?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Shhh Tonks, maybe Dumbledore could help once we get him out of here." the man said next to her.

"Oh hush up Remus! Besides, I think our friend here is in the same pickle as we are." the one called Tonks said.

"No, I am not. You just don't understand my language." Derrick said, crossing his arms.

"Will you two shut up? I think introductions are in order here." the one who talked to him first said. He had a strange eye that made even Derrick want to look away.

"My name is Alastor Moody, Mad-Eye Moody if you get on my bad side." Derrick could only guess why the nickname was given to him. "This here-" Mad-Eye said as he pointed to the woman, "-is Nymphadora Tonks.

The one he mentioned didnt seem to like her name as she turned to Derrick. "Just call me Tonks, please." She then glared at Moody as he cleared his throat.

"The other man is called Remus Lupin." Moody finished.

"Lupin or Remus is fine by me." Lupin said as he shook Derricks uneasy hand.

"Derrick Masters" he simply said, since they didnt understand any of his language.

But, why did he understand theirs? "Must be a gift." Derrick thought. Or is it the Triforce that Link possesses helping him? "I will have to check with Link when I am finished beating him." he once again thought.

"Well, we must be off then! We have to get to Dumbledore as soon as possible!" Moody said as he raised his wand. Three brooms suddenly zoomed by and stopped right in front of the three magic beings.

"Derrick, ride with Tonks." Moody said as he climbed on his, Lupin also on his. Derrick shrugged and sat on the broom with Tonks, a little scared of what they were about to do. He remembered two witches that had rode brooms. He hoped it wasn't like that.

"Lets go!" Moody shouted as they flew into the night. Derrick almost fell off at the launch, cursing that he had followed Link. But he would soon make it up. Oh he would definitely make it up.

* * *

Lvmj: Sorry for the late update, hands are not in the best condition to write. Anything to say Spazzy Magee?

Spazzy Magee: I liked it a whole lot, mainly because my favorite character, Tonks is in it, but it was well written. Read and Review you guys. Read and Review.


End file.
